


Life Turmoils

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: After an unprecedented accident, Kim finds herself in a nebulous and chaotic reality. Against all odds, help comes from the one place no one expected.KiGo





	Life Turmoils

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to point out that english is not my main language, I have a pretty high knowledge on it and I'd consider myself almost fluent, but it will never be as a native, so feel free to point out grammar mistakes or anything related to writing, I'll fix it ASAP. I know where I want this story to go until certain point, and I need to figure a lot of stuff out, so feel free to suggest what you'd like to see.  
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ;)  
> So, I've been thinking a lot over these last few days about this story and how I feel about it and some things came to my mind:  
> 1 - I overall like the general idea of memory loss and I think it has a lot of potential  
> 2 - After thinking a lot, after reading and re-reading this story, I realised I didn't like the way it was turning out as a whole  
> 3 - I also realised how much I love Kigo ;v
> 
> Anyways, what I mean is that I really like the plot of Kim losing her memory but I definitely don't like how I wrote it and how the story was turning out to be and I made a decision: I will re-write this story from the scratch. The focus will still be memory loss but besides that, a lot might and probably will change. I really disliked the way I was treating my own story and the characters that I love and respect so much, so in my perspective I had to change a lot. 
> 
> I cannot thank you all so much for sticking around with me, even though it takes me ages to update this, haha .3 I really appreciate all the support and love you all have showed me, thank you thank you thank you! I will try my best to write a good story and hopefully you lot will stay with me till the end of this journey.
> 
> If you are new here, welcome!!! I am glad you decided to give my story a chance, thank you <3
> 
> Aaaaand, this was waaaay longer than I thought it would be, but I guess I couldn't stop myself from explaining the situation, oh well...
> 
> This chapter is basically a prologue - a 'teaser' - where the reader can see what will happen ahead of time, 'the point of the story'. There will obviously be more, but I guess these things should stay hidden for now.
> 
> If you're not new here, you probably know updates will be rather slow - sorry about that - but I'll do my best to update this as regularly as I can.
> 
> "-"

"Hello?" Kim said tiredly. She figured someone would call her when she was FINALLY about to fall asleep. The memories that flooded her mind in the last days were finally put into perspective and she could almost understand what they actually meant.  _Did these things really happen...? Did she..._

"It's me." Shego kept her voice low, did she fear Kim? She couldn't really tell.

Kim felt her heart pound against her chest furiously, "Shego!", she said happily, unexpectedly overcome by her feelings, before it ever occured to her to wonder why.

But Shego didn't really notice the happiness in Kim's voice, all she could think of was her next step, what should she do? How should she approach Kim? She felt a lump in her throat and gulped quietly. Before she even got to answer, she felt Kim's sharp voice again, this time, she really had a reason to be afraid of her.

"Why did you call me? What do you want?" Kim was tired of lying to herself about Shego, tired of Shego's lies, tired of not understanding a damn thing that happened around her, she was... tired.

"I... I want to apologise for everything I did to you, Red... Uh... I mean..." Shego didn't really finish saying what she 'meant'. In fact, she had everything she wanted to say planned, hell, she spent the last night practicing it over and over again, but now she felt like her brain was unable to form a proper sentence, no matter how hard she tried.

"Apologise?" Kim questioned angrily. "Shego, we've talked about this before and I'm pretty sure both of us know how this conversation ends." She stopped herself from saying anything else, she couldn't let her feelings interfere, not anymore, not now.  _No more feelings! Please..._

Shego swallowed briefly, barely having time to think about a proper response. "J-just... just hear me out, okay? I know you said we were done with all this, but I have so much to tell you... I..." Shego was begging, begging in a way Kim had never seen before, that couldn't be Shego. Shego never begged.  _OR maybe... No! GODDAMMIT, NO!_

"Shego, are you sure you want to go through this again? You already know what I have to say." Kim said.

But Shego didn't say anything about that. She already knew what Kim had to say... she just had to find a way of changing her answer, she had to show Kim that she had changed. Kim knew a lot more than Shego thought she did; and just like Shego, Kim was afraid. Kim didn't really want to answer that call, but deep inside of her, she knew she had to, she knew it would be wrong to simply ignore it.

"I don't know what else I can say to change your mind, Kim. I've done things that I told myself I never would... I said things I never imagined I could... and I felt things I didn't think were possible." Shego looked calmly through the window, her heart slowing down as her words left her lips. 

Kim was silent, her eyes were stuck to the ceiling as she was laying down.  _Shego, I..._ Shego had lied, true, Shego didn't even bother to think how much her actions could hurt Kim, true, but there was something else involved... Kim knew what it was but would never dare saying it.

Shego wasn't waiting for Kim's answer, she was just trying to not fall apart, especially in front of Kim, she had to stay calm, at least for the next few minutes.

"What I did was not right, I understand that, but all I ask is for you to forgive me... I am desperate, Kim, I would never come to you like this if I wasn't..."

Kim felt like her heart would jump out of her mouth at any second,  _Shego, I... I..._ "Shego... this really isn't the moment..."

"If not now, when?" Shego cried out desperately. "I need to get this out of my chest, Red, one way or the other."

Kim felt a single drop of sweat running down her neck and bit her lip. _SHEGO! I..._ "I think I'll hang up, Shego. We shouldn't-"

"I LOVE YOU, GODDAMMIT!

"-"

 


End file.
